Please Don't Go
by bluedaisies
Summary: One day you're arguing, the next day you're grieving. 'Natsume, please don't go.' Please Read and Review! Thank you!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever! Re-edited, because I don't always re-read my fanfics and just quickly update it. Ehehehe... This fanfic..It's mixed genre, it's AU, has OOC-ness and a lot of dialogue... Other than that, Enjoy!

oo000OO000oo

_Please Don't Go_

There she was, on her knees, crying her heart out. She was mourning by herself on that cliff, that cliff where her beloved friend had died.

_22 July,2011 3:32 pm- Outside School Gates_

16 year old Mikan was sitting down on the bench, waiting for her friends. She was squealing in excitement to see them properly after school. She was patiently waiting for them on the bench outside their school when someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Mikan quickly striked the stranger behind her with her school bag but then flustered from embarrassment.

"Cripes! Sorry Natchan. I thought you were a paedophile out to get me!" Mikan gulped at the sight of the very enraged person and apologised again.

"What the-"

"No swearing Natchan!" pouted Mikan, hushing him with a finger.

"Tch, can you stop calling me Natchan? If you don't stop I'll start calling you Polka again like the old days." smirked Natsume. Natsume was one of the friends Mikan was waiting for. Mikan wasn't even sure if Natsume deserved to be called her 'friend' because they always fought and bickered, but they still hung out together.

"Mou Natsume!"

"Geez, that strike you made is killing me right now."

"It's called self-defence against perverted paedophiles." Mikan calmly pointed out, but really, you should feel sorry for Natsume because Mikan was a black belt in karate.

"How is it called self-defence if no friggin paedophile was going to harm you?"

"You could have harmed me."

"Why would I harm you, Polka? I'm not a paedophile!"

"I don't know, you could be one." Mikan suggested, "Wait, did you just call me Polka? You panty-name-calling pervert! If you call me Polka again, I'll start calling you Natchan! AND to make things, clear, I don't wear Polka-dotted panties anymore. So HAHA." Mikan stared at Natsume's face which was as blank as ever.

"So what's happening here now?" Two people, Hotaru and Ruka approached them.

"Natsume's calling me Polka!"

"She thought I was a paedophile and punched my beautiful face!" both Mikan and Natsume shouted, pointing at each other.

"Baka, what are you two doing, having a lover's spat?" Hotaru joked, rolling her eyes at the two frenemies whilst still keeping her cold demeanour.

"We are not!" both replied shouting, their veins about to pop.

Ruka approached the two and tried to settle things down, "Um, N-Natsume, Sakura san, please calm down, people are looking at us…!'"

Mikan and Natsume glanced around and turned red from embarrassment after realising that people were looking at them. Hotaru looked at the two with impatience.

"I didn't come here to watch a corny verbal fight, we're wasting time!" Hotaru looked like she was gonna shoot them with her baka gun, something that Mikan couldn't defend herself from despite her great self defence abilities.

"Right, right. So where are we going?" sighed Mikan. The other three just blinked at her and then had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Uh, weren't _you _the one deciding? Miss SHORT-TERM MEMORY GIRL." joked Natsume, smirking at her.

"Don't call me that, jerk!" fumed Mikan, but if you looked a little closer, she was slightly blushing. Just don't look too close because she might whack you in the same way she did to Natsume, "Huff, I don't know, my parents probably wouldn't mind if you guys come over to my house. It's a Friday afternoon anyway." The group made their way to Mikan's house, when Natsume made a comment.

"Heh. You're so forgetful that you probably can't remember the way to your house anymore." teased Natsume once more, but stopped when he sensed Hotaru, who was sometimes so over-protective of Mikan, giving him one of her death glares. They seriously were death glares, she got him sick in bed for a whole week one time when he 'accidentally' pushed Mikan into the school swimming pool, "Sorry…S.T.M.L.G."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Short-Term Memory Loss Girl." he grinned. This sent Mikan into a fitting rage, making her throw all her textbooks at him. They were crossing the road while this happened, luckily there were no cars at the time.

"Crazy woman." muttered Natsume as he winced in pain from the textbooks- which were VERY heavy- that came flying at him.

"I heard that." hissed Mikan through gritted teeth, picking her textbooks up.

"I can't believe I'm friends with these two bakas." sighed Hotaru, "Nogi, I think we're the only sane ones here."

oo000OO000oo

_7:29 pm- __In Mikan's bedroom _

"Holy crap Mikan, you actually DID forget how to come back home." worried Natsume, "Is it because Hotaru hits you with her baka gun that much that you also lose your brain cells? Either way, I was just kidding before about you forgetting your directions from school to your home, but it actually came true!"

"You jinxed it. You made it come true." frowned Mikan while taking a sip from her water.

"Sigh... all you do is fight, let's do something fun." Ruka stood up, trying to make the aura brighten.

"Ruka's right. Loosen up a bit, relax, let's play COD on your XBOX 360 Mikan. Ehm, I can see smoke coming out of your ears Mikan, calm down choo-choo train." sighed Natsume.

oo000OO000oo

_11:43 pm- __Playing COD _

"Oww, my eyes are killing me! We've been playing COD non-stop for like 4 hours and we haven't even eaten anything." whined Mikan.

"If you're complaining, why are you still playing then?" replied Natsume.

"My hands won't let go of the console!..Oh gosh, I'm so sleepy."

"Here, this will wake you up." smirked Natsume when he hit Mikan with his foot, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"Yowch! Not only am I awake now, but I'm also left with an ugly mark on my face!" thundered Mikan, punching Natsume back in revenge, "Hm. Hotaru and Ruka pyon aren't stopping us as usual." Both looked around to find them gone.

"First of all, that kick was payback for your punch. Secondly, yeah, they left 1 hour ago."

"What? They did?"

"Yes you forgetful inviter. You were probably too focused on the game that you didn't hear them say goodbye."

"Ah shucks I'm so rude."

"Yeah you are." nodded Natsume.

"Nngh. Can you shut up? You're friggin bugging me and it's getting on my nerves! I tell you to stop annoying me but you still keep doing it. Do you think I'm just playing around? Well unfortunately I'm not! Oh my God I HATE YOU!" yelled a very flustered Mikan, throwing her console on the ground.

Natsume, shocked at the scene only managed to mutter out a few words, "You..hate..me."

"Yes, I hate you to the max!"

"Hn."

Both had an awkward silence, not looking at each other, leaving their game unattended.

"Uh, I'm gonna leave", headed Natsume towards the door, "See you."

"Don't care."

oo000OO000oo

_25 July, 2011 8:21 am- At School_

"Oy baka. Ruka and I left your house early yesterday, but you were too focused on playing COD." Hotaru plainly stated to Mikan.

"Yeah, s-sorry..." apologised Mikan, "Huh, strange. The annoying brat's not here yet."

"Oh right. Imai san and I were trying to contact Natsume the other day, but he wouldn't answer." replied Ruka in a worried tone.

"Oh..?"

oo000OO000oo

_26 July, 2011 3:21 pm- Walking home_

"_The number you have called is unavailable. Please call again next time-"_

BEEP

"Still no answer, what happened to that kid? It sure is boring to have no one to argue with, isn't it Mikan?" Hotaru lightly joked.

"Mou, Hotaru!"

oo000OO000oo

_27 July, 2011 6:25 pm- In Ruka's living room_

"Life is so boring…" muttered Mikan.

"Because Natsume isn't around to tease you?" grinned Ruka.

"Not you too, Ruka pyon!" Mikan stared in shock, well, maybe they were right. Mikan had been really bored ever since Natsume went missing, maybe she really did need him in her life, "Let's see if there's anything good to watch on TV."

"6:00 news? You like to watch that Mikan?"

"Not really, but something looks interesting here."

"What?" Ruka listened to the news carefully and watched intently in shock after hearing the report.

"A few days ago a teenage boy's body had been found lying dead at the bottom of Harron Cliff early in the morning. It is believed that the boy had gotten into a fight with a gang, they have not yet been caught. The name of the boy is Natsume Hyuuga and is innocent and has just been caught up in this horrendous incident after trying to defend the actual victim. The victim is in good condition. If you are a relative or a close friend of Natsume, you may come to the site." spoke the news reporter.

"Call Hotaru and tell her what happened. I'm going to go home and tell my parents that I'm going there tomorrow." rushed Mikan out the front door.

"Uh, ok, take care."

oo000OO000oo

_28 July, 2011 12:46 pm- Driving to Harron Cliff_

As Mikan drove to Harron Cliff, she regretted all the things she had done to him, bringing tears to the brim of her eyes. At that moment, the song Please Don't Go by Mike Posner came up on the radio.

_(_Mikan's POV_)_

_Just run away _

_From these lies_

_Back to yesterday_

_Safe tonight_

I wish I could go back in time to when the four of us friends were over at my house and that I didn't have that stupid argument with Natsume.

_I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not_

_We'll just keep running away from tomorrow with our lips locked_

That day after our argument, I cursed Natsume's name a million times, keeping him in my mind for all the mean stuff he's done to me. But what about those times he stuck up for me, and when he supported me through my depressed state. I wish Natsume was still with me, next to my side, who would I turn to now?

_Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here_

_I don't know_

_If you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gonna find you_

I wonder, what if this was all a dream? Would I see him the next day at school, smirking at me like always? I can't bear him leaving me, why is it only now that I realize that I need him?

_Baby please don't go go go go _

_Baby please don't go go go go_

_Baby please don't go go go go_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't_

_Baby please don't Runaway_

Natsume, please don't go.

oo000OO000oo

_Back to present time_

There she was on her knees, crying her heart out. It was a windy July afternoon, and she mourned by herself on the cliff, crying for her beloved friend that died in that area a few days ago.

"Mikan!" huffed Ruka with sadness in his voice.

"Ruka pyon!" Mikan ran towards Ruka, giving him a tight hug.

"Mikan, you're nose is dripping." Ruka lightly laughed, wiping Mikan's nose with a tissue, "If Natsume was here, I bet he would have teased you, calling you Drip-nose girl."

Mikan faintly smiled, imagining what him saying that, "I feel so bad, saying all those bad things about him. Why did I have to say I hated him?"

"You regret it because the truth is that you like him?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused."

"Well, you two were the closest out of us four…..in a way."

"Hehe, hey, where's Hotaru?"

"I'm here." Hotaru ran to them, panting vigorously, "Hey Ruka, Baka, Natsume."

"Hotaru, Natsume's not here."

"Yes he is."

"Um, no?"

"His SPIRITUAL form is here, dummy."

"Ohhh, right."

Mikan could almost hear Natsume answering back with a hello. They all missed him a lot.

"Oy, Polka." called out a voice. It definitely was a guy's voice, "Stop crying Polka."

"What, Ruka pyon? Stop calling me Polka!" whined Mikan in between tears, why on earth would Ruka, the kindest of the four, call her Polka?

"Polka? Why would I call you that Sakura san?" Ruka replied back curiously, blushing a bit.

"Then who-" Mikan was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder.

"I called you Polka."

Mikan stood there speechless, staring at her dead friend, Natsume, "Zom-ZOMBIE! Kyahh!"

"What the heck, I'm not a zombie!"

"What? Guys, Natsume's here!" Mikan faced her friends to find that the world had frozen and only she and Natsume were moving, "Eh…?"

Natsume gently ruffled her head and smiled, "You missed me didn't you?"

"Sh-Shut up."

"Meaning yes." smirked Natsume, she knew he was going to do that, "Mikan, I'm gone now, I can't be around you anymore. Please do me a favour."

"A favour?" scoffed Mikan.

"Move on without me. That's all. So please stop crying and smile for me. Oh yeah, and this."

Natsume kissed her. Before Mikan could reply, he was gone and time had started again. One last tear trickled down her check but Mikan quickly wiped it away with a smile like he wanted, "If that's what you want."

Bye Natsume, one last thing, I don't hate you, I love you.

oo000OO000oo

**A/N**: So.. how was that? I'm so sorry if it sucked! Please review, pretty please with a cherry on top with lots of cream on it and chocolate sprinkles! LOL thank you!

THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED ;)


End file.
